Big Time Camille
by Rockport268
Summary: James wants to date Camille. Logan must decide whether to let her go or hold on to her as long as possible. One-Shot. Please review!


Disclaimer: I (**unfortunately**) do not own Big Time Rush

Kendall's phone began to ring.

_Go and shake it up, what you gotta lose_

_Go and make your luck with the life you choose_

_If you want—_

"Hello?" said Kendall, answering the phone. After talking for a few seconds he hung up.

"That was Kelly. Gustavo wants us," said Kendall a bit dejectedly. There went his date with Jo.

"But it's Valentine's Day," said Carlos, "I thought we had off for Valentine's Day. Besides, I'm still trying to find someone to be my Valentine."

"And I was supposed to go on a date with Jo. Hopefully he won't keep us too long," said Kendall.

"I'll go get James," Logan offered.

"Ok. We'll meet you in the lobby," said Kendall.

Logan left his two friends and went down to the pool where James was sure to be tanning. He didn't mind that Gustavo was making them come in and work that day; Valentine's Day just made him sad. He had nobody to spend it with.

Walking outside Logan's eyes went directly to James' favorite chair and sure enough there he was, tanning. But he was looking at something. Logan followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at. Or, rather, who. James was looking at Camille.

Camille was rehearsing her lines for whatever her next audition was going to be for. She was dressed in a pretty blue dress with a tiara on her head. She looked gorgeous.

But Logan had no right to say that anymore. He had broken up with the girl months ago.

But why was James staring at her like that? Was it possible that…no. James had said…but the way he looked at her…

James liked Camille. And from the looks of it, he liked her a lot.

Logan wasn't sure exactly how to feel about this. Should he be happy? Jealous? Did he even have the right to feel jealous?

Logan walked up to James. "We have to go to the studio," he announced.

James jumped. "Dude, you startled me!" he said indignantly.

"I know," Logan said with a smirk, "Now put on a shirt and let's go."

James quickly put on his shirt, wondering if Logan had caught him staring at his ex girlfriend. There was no doubt about it; she had looked hot. And if she hadn't been Logan's ex James wouldn't have hesitated to ask her to be his valentine. But she was Logan's ex and everybody knew that Logan still like Camille. So he couldn't ask her out.

"Ok, I'm ready," said James when his shirt was on.

"Let's go." The two boys went into the lobby and walked over to Kendall and Carlos.

"You ready?" asked Kendall.

"Yep. Let's go," answered Logan and the four boys set off.

* * *

About two hours later Gustavo finally let his band leave. They had been exceptionally good today, both singing-wise and behavior-wise, and Kelly kept pestering him to let the guys go, so he did. Besides, he needed to call his mom.

As soon as the boys entered the lobby James' eyes immediately found Camille, who was now sitting in the lobby reading a script. Logan saw this and immediately a thought came into his head: should he let James ask Camille out? No, no, of course not. You can't go out with your best friend's ex. It just doesn't work. There's too much jealousy. Right?

"Well, I'm heading to the pool," said James, leaving before anybody could say anything.

"Hey, me too!" Carlos called, running after him. This left Logan and Kendall in the lobby.

"I'm going to see if Jo's around," said Kendall, preparing to leave.

"Uh, Kendall? Could you wait a sec? I want to talk to you," said Logan a bit nervously. Kendall immediately stopped.

"Yeah, sure. What's on your mind?"

Logan nervously glanced at Camille, not wanting her to hear him talk about her. "Um, can we go to the room?"

"Sure," said Kendall, turning around to press the button to summon the elevator.

The short ride in the elevator was a silent one, but as soon as Logan shut the door to apartment 2J he blurted out, "I think James likes Camille!"

Now Kendall wasn't stupid. He'd noticed the signs too, although he hadn't said anything.

"You know that James isn't going to ask her out or anything, Logan. You have nothing to worry about," he said.

"That's not it," said Logan, "It's just…I feel really bad. I'm not going out with Camille anymore; in fact I'm the one that broke up with her. But the only reason that James isn't asking her out is because of me…and it just feels like I'm preventing James from being happy."

"Well, do you want James to ask Camille out?" asked Kendall, not fully understanding what Logan was trying to say.

"I-I don't know. That's the thing. In every situation I've ever seen, whether it's in a book or a TV show or back at school in Minnesota, whenever somebody gets together with their friend's ex it's just a recipe for trouble. The ex gets all jealous and the friends start to fight and I just don't want that to happen with us. I don't want a girl to ruin our friendship."

Kendall contemplated for a moment. "I think," Kendall began slowly, "that if you think that you can watch Camille be James' girlfriend that you should let him ask her out. But if you think that you'll get jealous then you shouldn't. But if you do let him ask her out then you should both sign an agreement that if you start to get jealous you should talk to James about it instead of try to sabotage their relationship, since that's usually where the drama comes in."

Logan thought for a minute. He tried to imagine James and Camille together. James taking Camille out on dates. James sitting with his arm around her. James kissing Camille. It hurt, but it didn't hurt too much, and if it would make his friend happy, well, Logan thought that he could take it.

"You're right, Kendall. I think I'll let James ask her out," he finally said.

Kendall stood up and clapped his best friend on the shoulder. "It's totally up to you," he said, "but it's nice that you're thinking about James before yourself. We're all lucky to have a friend like you."

Logan smiled. "Thanks, Kendall. I'll go talk to James."

* * *

10 minutes later Logan was standing in front of James' favorite lounge chair where James was, you guessed it, tanning.

"James?" he said.

James opened his eyes and was immediately struck by the nervous look on his friend's face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

James immediately sat up. Logan had just said the one sentence that struck fear into any man's (or woman's) heart.

"Sure," he said.

Logan sat down on the lounge chair next to him. Camille was still in the lobby; it was safe to talk out here.

"I-I've noticed that you've been…looking at Camille a lot lately," he began nervously.

'_Oh, no. Now I'm gonna get it,'_ James thought to himself. Out loud he said, "So? Is there a law against looking now?"

"No, no. It's not like that. I've…I've just noticed that it looks like you…like her." The last two words came out as a squeak.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said James defensively.

"It's ok, James. You can admit it. In fact," Logan took a deep breath, "I've decided that I'm going to let you ask her out."

James just stared at Logan in a stunned silence. This was the total opposite of what he had been expecting.

"You…you're letting me ask her out?" he said, not entirely trusting his ears.

"Yes. I am," said Logan, "I just…I don't think it's fair not to let you since I'm not going out with her anymore and I just feel like a selfish person since the only reason you're not asking her out is because of me and—"

"Logan," said James, ending Logan's babbling oration, "That is the sweetest thing that anyone's ever done for me." And with that James pulled his best friend into a hug. Were those tears that Logan had seen in his friend's eyes?

When James let go he said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. But Kendall suggested that we both sign an agreement."

"What?" asked James, now totally confused.

"You know how it seems like every time a guy dates his friend's ex they wind up fighting about it? Like the one guy gets all jealous and tries to sabotage the relationship?"

"Yeah…" said James, not fully understanding how this connected to the aforementioned agreement.

"Well, Kendall said that we should both sign an agreement that says that if I get jealous of you two I should talk it out with you."

"Oh," said James, finally getting it. "That's fine with me."

The two boys went upstairs to find Kendall, who was getting ready to go out with Jo on their eagerly awaited Valentine's Day date. But he agreed to take a few minutes to draw up an agreement for the two to sign.

"You know what?" said Kendall, "Let's make this a universal agreement. None of us are allowed to date each other's exes without permission and if the other person gets jealous he has to talk it over with him. No exceptions."

"Ok," said James.

"That's a good idea," said Logan.

"Ok. I'll write this thing and one of you can go get Carlos."

"No problem," said James, going out to the small balcony just outside of their apartment that overlooked the pool.

"Carlos!" he called.

Carlos looked up from the pool and smiled and waved. James gestured for him to come up. Carlos' smile instantly turned into a frown; he was having so much fun! But he loyally got out of the pool and dried himself off, soon disappearing into the lobby.

"He's coming," James announced, going back into the apartment.

"Good. I think I'm just about done," said Kendall, adding the finishing touches to the document.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" said Carlos coming into the room. Within a few minutes James and Logan had him up to date on all that had happened.

"Cool! I get to sign something!" said Carlos excitedly. He liked signing things. It made him feel important.

"And…done," said Kendall. "You want me to read it?"

"Sure," said Logan, and Kendall began, reverting to his 'Lord Prankerton' voice:  
_"We, the undersigned, officially agree to not have any romantic relations with the girlfriends, crushes, fiancées, wives, etc., of any other of the undersigned unless we have their express permission to do so. In addition, we agree that if any of us feels jealousy towards another because of a girl we shall talk it over with the person we feel jealousy towards and not try to sabotage their relationship. Failure to do so will require grave consequences to be bestowed on the offender."_

Underneath there were four places for each boy to sign.

"That's pretty good," said Logan approvingly.

"Can I sign now?" said Carlos, eager to sign his name on such an important document (and also eager to get back to the pool).

"I like it," said James.

"Good. Now we'll all sign," said Kendall.

After the four boys signed Kendall tacked the paper to the wall, "So that we won't forget about this," he explained.

"James," said Logan, turning to the boy he was addressing, speaking in a fancy British accent, "I hereby give you my permission to ask Camille out on a date."

"Why thank you, Logan," said James in a similar accent, "I think I shall do so right now." And with that James left, along with Carlos, who was eager to get back to the pool.

"I should be going or else Jo will think that I forgot about our date," said Kendall. He looked at Logan. "You ok, dude?" he asked, for Logan had a sad look on his face.

"Yeah," said Logan, glancing out the window, seeing James talking to Camille, "It's just hard to give up a girlfriend, you know?"

"Yeah," said Kendall, "I know." And with that Kendall left.

Logan continued looking out the window, watching James ask Camille out, hoping that she would say yes. But instead Camille got up and went inside, James following her. Before Logan could question this, however, his eye caught Carlos splashing around with some kids that were considerably younger than him. He laughed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Logan answered it.

"Is James telling the truth?" Camille demanded.

"That depends. What did he say?" asked Logan.

"He said that you said that he can ask me out. Did you?"

"Yes. I did," said Logan. Upon seeing the confused look on her face he added, "It's ok. We signed an agreement."

"Ok…" said Camille, more confused than she was before. She turned to James. "I'll meet you in the lobby at 6. That'll give us enough time to grab something to eat before we see the movie. Ok?"

"Ok," replied James. Camille left. James went into the apartment.

"You sure you're ok with this, man?" he asked.

"I'm sure. I need to let her go and this just seems like a good way to do it," said Logan, trying to ignore the pang of jealousy piercing his chest.

"Ok. But if you change your mind, please do it before the 3rd date," said James.

Logan laughed. "Ok. I'll try." But Logan didn't think that he would change his mind. He saw how happy this made James and he didn't want to take it away from him. In fact, instead of feeling jealousy, Logan began to feel that good feeling that you get when you get somebody an amazing present or when you do something good for them.

**Author's Note: So this was going to start out as a multi-chapter BUT I decided that since it's Valentine's Day I would make it into a one-shot to go with all the other Valentine's Day stories floating around out there right now. And plus it feels good to a) have finally finished a story and b) to have finally written out this idea. So I hope you enjoyed it! (And just so you know I might be rewriting this into a multi-chap sometime in the future.) **

**Please review!**


End file.
